The Terrible Tragedy of a Quagsire
by Founded2013
Summary: Quagsire is at his friend Kirlia's place when a bunch of her friends come over. When Kirlia leaves, Quagsire's life is turned upside down. M for Harem, Rape, Torture, and hopefully future love-making. Pokemon x Pokemon


**Yes, yes, I know I said Twin Tails would be next. But, this idea hit me like a freight train and I knew I had to write it. Now, a quick warning. If (reverse) rape/torture isn't your thing, then either turn back or just skip to the very very very very end- because it gets peaceful towards the end. **

**Also- this is gonna be one of those swapped-POV things, so I'll try my best not to make it complicated. Just remember that the characters can't teleport and you'll probably be fine. **

**P.S.- this story has no relation whatsoever to that gay Shakesphere play. I just needed a good title. :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello?" I asked as I made my way into Kirlia's house.

"We're up here, Quagsire!" I heard some girl exclaim. It was probably Grovyle. I came left the doorway and headed inside, my sleeping bag slung over my shoulder like a continental soldier while my my arms hung low! (Eh? See what I did there?)

Kirlia and I were childhood friends. She'd moved back to Kalos when we were both still first stage evolutions, then moved back here to Hoenn just in time for our sixth grade year. She'd gotten accepted to the "in crowd" pretty fast, but she never failed to acknowledge my existence. Apparently she hadn't forgotten her childhood. Yet.

As I walked up the stairs to Kirlia's room, I still questioned why I was invited. Yes, Kirlia and I were great friends. Yes, we still kept in touch. But to be included in her closest circle of friends was a bit of a stretch. To me, anyway. (Not that I was complaining- Kirlia was super hot).

As I opened the door to Kirlia's room, I could instantly tell something was off. For starters, I was the only guy. And that was pretty weird, considering the "in crowd" came with a lot of guys to juggle. Also, the room was hot. Like, really hot. Also, it smelled really weird. Not like Kirlia's room had been when I'd come over as a Wooper.

I did a quick head count, scanning the room for anyone I had even looked at before. None except that asshole Grovyle. There were eight people there including me and Grovyle; an Umbreon, two Combuskens, a Gabite, Granbull, Meinshao, and a Ledian.

Yeah. Something was really wrong. There's no way I could've been invited to an all-girl party.

"Hey guys," I said nervously.

"HAAAY QUAGSIRE!" They all said in feminine unison.

"Where's Kirlia? I'm at the right place, right?"

"Yeah. Her Mom's out tonight though. Kirlia had to go pick up the pizza. She'll be back in about fifteen minutes," the Granbull replied.

"K. Well, where do I set my stuff down?"

"Uhhhhhhhh... Just set downstairs in the living room," they replied; Grovyle this time. I headed downstairs obediently, doing my best not to piss Grovyle off. I set my stuff down and headed back up, only to find the door shut. I knew I'd left it open.

As I went to open it back, I heard some chatter. The girls (or skanks) seemed pretty exited about something.

"Do you think we should..."

"Yeah... About time..."

"I'm exited this... Over,"

I stood there for a few more minutes, listening but not being able to pick up any conversation. They were pretty damn good at whispering.

I opened the door and walked back in, only to find the strange scent from before three times as strong.

"Oh. There you are," the Combusken on the right said. Then everything was turned upside down.

"Ledian: use string shot," Grovyle demanded, pushing me down on the floor, where I was practically glued by Ledian's string shot.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, wanting desperately to get going. I knew I shouldn't have been invited. And now I was starting to see why I had.

"Who's going first?" Grovyle asked, and everyone started jumping up in the air. "Alright, Ledian; you can go first. You were the one who tied him down.

With that, Ledian hovered down and began stroking my sack, making moan a bit involuntarily.

"Ooooh! He likes it!" Ledian exclaimed as my penis began to reveal itself.

"No! Please stop! With whatever decency you assholes have left, please stop!" I cried. I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself roped into. I was being raped all because I wanted to see my old friend.

"Wow! Look how big he is!" Someone exclaimed as I felt my penis reach its full size. Now, my pecker wasn't exactly an anorexic girl's best friend. It was about seven inches long, but was three and a half inches wide. Not exactly the best fit for these girls, who's vaginas were no more than an inch wide.

Ledian lowered her dripping wet pussy onto my cock, and there were two moans. There was Ledian's, which was a moan of ecstasy. And then there was mine, a moan of extreme pain. It was like someone had taken my manhood, put it in a half-inch tube, and started jacking me off with it.

I screamed in pain as Ledian came back down on me, reverse-cowgirl style, using her wings for extra speed.

"PLEASE STOP! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" I sobbed, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Shut up, asshole!" Grovyle yelled, kicking me in the side of the stomach.

I finally relaxed a bit as my orgasm hit me, the slightest bit of pleasure sneaking through the indescribable pain. But it didn't last long.

Ledian's orgasm hit moments after mine, her walls clamping down on me. I screamed louder as she tightened even more, making my penis almost immobile.

Ledian finally got off after what seemed like eternity.

"Alright, Meinshao, you're up next!" Grovyle exclaimed, giving the lavender colored slut a pat on the back as she ran over to me.

"No! Don't calm down just yet!" She yelled at my shrinking penis, giving me a hard punch in the testicles.

"ARGH!" I cried out in pain, the tears flowing freely now. Meinshao lowered herself onto me, her vagina somewhat looser than Ledian's, but not enough to be noticed. She was also a lot faster than Ledian, making the torture even more painful.

"This is hell," I thought to myself. "What did I do wrong?"

Kirlia's POV

"Come on Quagsire, where are you?" I said to myself, getting tired of seeing if I could make my fork balance on the table. I had been at Pizza Hut for almost an hour, waiting on Quagsire to get here.

"You waiting on someone?" A waitress asked; a cheery Clefairy.

"Yeah. But I don't think he's coming," I replied, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Hun," the Clefairy told me, patting my shoulder in a reassuring way. "I'll get you a personal pan. On the house,"

"Thanks. I'll have some pepperoni on it,"

"No problem! It'll be out in about ten minutes," the Clefairy said as she walked back toward the kitchen.

I pulled my phone out of my skirt, checking one last time to see if Quagsire had said anything. I called him for the sixth time, only to get directed to his voicemail thirty seconds later.

I wiped a tear away as I looked at my screensaver: a picture of Quagsire and I at a lake almost seven years ago. We were just first-staggers back then. Quagsire didn't even have arms.

I remembered that day so well. Our parents had taken us to that lake out on Route 103. I hadn't wanted to go swimming because I had some kind of weird fear of water. Quagsire had gotten me in; gotten me to love swimming. Gotten me to love being around him.

But he must've not loved being around me. Clefairy came back with the pizza, which I ate halfheartedly, crying softly the whole time.

Quagsire's POV

My penis was bleeding. Both Combuskens and Umbreon had their way with me. Three to go. The pain was indescribable. Every time I orgasmed, I felt like someone was cutting my cock right down the middle, nice and slow. I screamed louder every time. They only were more aggressive. Granbull lowered herself onto me; number six.

I couldn't scream loud enough. I'd already cried so much my tear ducts had run dry, even though I was water-type.

Granbull was probably faster than everyone else, or maybe it was just because they'd started using my blood as lube. Maybe both.

Every time my penis had tried to retract, I received a hard punch to the sack from Grovyle. My penis physically couldn't retract anymore. As Granbull leaned in and but my shoulder, caught up in her pleasure, I caught a good whiff of her. She smelled like someone had taken a shit, left it in Nevada for a few weeks, and then sprayed it with a couple bottles of cologne. I vomited instantly.

My puke landed all over the back of Granbull's neck, but what didn't land on her plopped back on my face. Granbull orgasmed a few moments later, sending me over the edge as well. I cried out as Granbull came down on me on last time, so hard I heard a loud pop.

I almost blacked out from the pain of my penis being fractured. I was disappointed I didn't. Granbull got off of me, and I saw my now blood red penis in a strange position, bent like a broken arm.

"YOU IDIOT!" Grovyle screamed, furiously pounding away at me. She finished off her beat down by forcefully bending my penis back to its original state. I screamed so loud it shook the foundation of the house.

"Two more..." I told myself, trying to be reassuring. "Just two more..."

Gabite was next, and while her pussy was a bit softer than everyone else's, it was twice as tight. It hurt so badly I couldn't even classify it as pain. What I was experiencing was something unknown to all organsims; something nobody deserves to deal with.

As Gabite neared her climax, she dug her claws into my sides for extra leverage. I know I should've screamed louder, but I was starting to lose my voice. Plus, the pain in my sides tickled compared to the pain in my lower regions.

Gabite came, her pussy clamping down on me so hard I was almost sure the tip of my penis would explode. Much to my disappointment, it didn't.

Grovyle was the last one up.

"Better watch out, Quagsire. My pussy's barbed," she said with utmost pride, giving me a kick in the testicles. Ledian's string shot still held strong. Very strong.

I let out a sigh of relief as Grovyle slid onto me. No barbs. She was just very, very tight.

"Don't get too exited, asshole," she said, punching me in the gut and pulling back up. The pain struck me harder than anything else had. I screamed so loud I couldn't scream as fifty tiny knives began cutting away at me.

Grovyle made sure to take her time, making sure I could feel every ounce of pain. She wasn't failing. She continued on for almost ten minutes, her barbs carving my dick into some sick monument.

As her pussy clamped down on my as her orgasm hit, she pulled out of me. I could only watch in agony as I saw what little skin was left being ripped from me as the barbs pulled it all off.

"Alright, girls. The party's over. Let's go!" Grovyle said as they marched out of the room. I sat there and watched them leave the house, feeling not the least bit guilty for what they had done. I whimpered as I started to count my wounds.

A fractured penis, infinite cuts on my penis, twin punctures in my sides that now bleed freely onto the hardwood floor, a bloody shoulder, my stomach ached like never before, and I was covered in my own vomit. Then I heard the door open.

I whimpered as I suspected that the girls had come back, ready for another round.

"Mom? You home?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"HELP!" I screamed, but it came out as no more than a whisper.

"What was that?" Kirlia asked again, still thinking it was her Mom.

"FUCKING HELP ME!" I screamed, this time a bit louder. I heard footsteps racing up the stairs. I thanked The Lord as Kirlia entered the room.

"Mo- HOLY SHIT!" Kirlia exclaimed as she saw my horribly mutilated body. "QUAGSIRE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, racing over to me and kneeling down at my side.

"What happened?" She asked, stroking the one section of my face that wasn't covered in vomit.

"Ca... Call... 9...1...1..." I moaned, looking down the stairs toward the house phone.

Kirlia said nothing, but raced down the stairs at full speed, and called the paramedics.

Everything was a blur from there. I would open my eyes every few minutes, and every time I opened them I was somewhere new. But the one thing that never changed was Kirlia, who was leaning over me the whole time, telling me everything would be okay.

**Oh my gosh. I can't believe I wrote that...**

**Well, hopefully things will turn out better for Quagsire in the next chapter. SPOILER ALERT: they do. **


End file.
